My First Love Story
by Supersweetcutebunny
Summary: This is my first story.So this is about Karin dying and passing to the Soul society and her adventures.
1. 1 My First Love Story

**This is my very first story so give me a break, kay.****This is my most FAV paring of all. So SorrrY if it's cheesy or something. I am that kind of person. So don't insult me or my sense of clothes. So let's continue with the story. Karin and Yuzu in this story are 18. So is Toshiro now(in human years).Ichigo's I think is 22. While Rukia let's say is 19(in human years).While everyone else I don't know. ;P **

**Confusion o.0 Plus + Sourness *x* = Question mark ?**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!**

**(Karin's POV)**

How long has it been seen I since I have seen HIM? I have forgotten. Maybe my memory is failing me or is it all a fairy tale dream of my DREAM guy. I hope not is hair under my very own fingertips to touch of those feather-like hair and his teal eyes of mystery behind them I still have yet to know. If only I had not been so stupidly young at my age to know what Love really was. To have him rescue me how I was hopeless and even let him slip through my… fingers.

* * *

_**HEY, Karin!!! **__I noticed that Yuzu was calling for me while I was playing soccer outside by myself because all my friends had moved away bit by bit of the increase of ~Accidents~. People had called them. Damn, has it been lonely for me and yet while more depressing was I. Now my beautiful and innocent sister of course __**Yuzu Kurosaki.**__ In a white blouse and dark boldly yellow jacket and long skirt being blown by the wind. _

* * *

She had become more "noticeable" by men. Now currently dating the newly and approved now "polite" Jinta. By my help to fix up with my sister to a strong and nice guy that I would find nice to see her protected by and I found him as Jinta. Well,... to tell you the truth either him who I knew since I was small or the other perverts who wanted to have her on their bed. She is now had let her hair reach till her shoulders which was now curly. But she still had a still "developing" chest no offense. She was like a gentle sunflower in world.

* * *

Well, for me I had my hair reach all the way down to my waist. Also, had a bigger chest which I tried to hide. Now I was not the tomboy anymore. But the "SEXY & HOT" girl. While I was wearing a black matching blouse I was forced to wear by my sister. On that I used my grey and white hoodie and short skorts which I found out was cute. Don't ask, kay. Really I thought everyone was lying. But I wondered sometimes if eyes were on me all the time. Both of us still held to our personality from this changing world. Yet, I was happy and lonely. Weirdly, enough.

* * *

I turn my head to the filled be with fear. And then "IT" appeared .It looked hideous it had a spider/snake-like body and it's screaming voice made me cry with tears which I had not done since I cried in my bed while my mother's death secretly without anyone finding out. Yuzu looking freaked out why I was crying. Until I pushed Yuzu out of the way from the hollow who tried to eat her with it's sharp tongue to get her. So I screamed and push her to get away. She ran as fast as she could. Till the hollow got me instead. With blood spilling out of me uncontrollably to feel part of my body almost to be ripped apart. As I felt pain to be without my family and my friends. Most of all to be without my one and only true love Toshiro. I think about my life has it flashed. And I closed my eyes to die peacefully. To wake up to see my dead body in blood and scars. And I cried to see a chain in front stuck on me which was weird and scary. I wiped away my tears dry. To see him again…

__________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. 2 Pain

Chapter 2: Him

Guess who will be appearing in this chapter...…. Shiro-chan!!!!!!!! YAY!!! Just to tell ya, Ichigo died in a car crash so he's in the Soul Society as part of elite group of soul reapers only to protect theSeireitei. I try my best in this story so gimme a break. If I did any mistakes please free tell me. But don't be harsh. Or YOU will pay the price. Just Kiddding! ;P See what's going in "My First Love Story"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!

(Before this incident happened)

In the Gotei 13 inside the Division 10th cabin ………

**HEY!!! TAICHO!!!!!!!!!!!** Said by our one and only annoying 10th Division lieutenant "Rangiku Matsumoto". Now has a shorter hair like the one way back when she had first met our Toshiro Hitsugaya. Now currently dating Gin Ichimaru who had changed sides with the Soul Society to fight Aizen. And reveled the only reason he fought with Aizen was because he secretly created a plan to defeat Aizen once and for all when he found out what he had been doing against the Soul Society. But got held back to be in charge of the 5th Division has captain.

* * *

**"What is Rangiku!!!"** screamed Toshiro. Now with taller and muscular body. And to add a bit of tan. That made all the woman fall down with the pressure of his hotness. It was just too much to look at. They all wished and dreamed to be with if not for his still cold stares. He gave them. Now Toshiro had let go of the nicknames people gave him and his name. When not instead for his proper title. After that Toshiro walk toward his division cabin and lay on his couch. Closing his eyes to sleep. _Now to continue with the story… Let's see what's Toshiro is thinking about???_ I wonder why more eyes are on me than last time lately and IS Rangiku drunk? Anyway I should focus on HER.

* * *

I wonder what she looks like now. It's been what like 6 years since I had seen her. She was my ideal woman when I grew older to marry. I thought she would be like the others and think I'm some kind of… scary and mean person. Also, have a frighten look when they see me. But ~NNNOOO!!! She was different in cute kind of funny way. And best of all she wasn't scared of me and my powers. Which I'm surprised she had high sprit power and enough to see me. WoW, just goes to show ya. But if not for her being human I could be with was the "one"... to whom had "forced" me to Love her. Her hair was like silk to my eyes at least and I wanted to touch it. And her voice sounded so brave which I liked. Cute face at that, too. Also, my _Karin's_ ………. night-like eyes that want me to drift to sleep and stare on them at the same time. What I felt I thought I actually had a cold or something. Funny though when I was young I hated that she called me an elementary student the most out of all names. But, it feels like a curse to be away from her and a blessing to only to see her again.

* * *

**BBBAAAMMMM**!!!!! "What the hell was that?" said by Toshiro as he woke up by the notice as the doors forcibly opened up way to hard. Rangiku appeared and said "Sorry captain I just got the news that high reiatsu has been appearing and it is attracting lots of hollows and menos to appear and attack to search for that reiatsu. And it's causing havoc in the human world. So I was assigned mission to go to the human world so instead I said why not my captain Hitsugaya go there because he would be a better option. And they said yes. So you can finally go see KARIN!!!!! I know you have a crush on her." Toshiro speechless for the first time without words to use as a comeback. And as Rangiku loud mouth said "WOW!!! You finally show it." Toshiro finally said the words Rangiku well… **"Rangiku, you DUMBASS, Son of BITCH!!!** Shut the hell up and tell me you're lying right?"Hated of all. Yet again "Sorry, taicho I'm not". As her captain opened his mouth and said **_"WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY!!!!!!_** Do you always do this to me?!" Rangiku in her ~Evil mind thinks my work here is done.

* * *

And as our beloved Toshiro gets out of his quarters and secretly says to himself in his mind now I can see Karin again, my love. Thanks Rangiku Matsumoto. You're the best! As Toshiro breathes in his last breath until he comes back to the Soul Society. And goes to see his long time love through the Gate. To go feel an enormous hollow in the soccer field when he first "actually" met Karin Kurosaki. As he flash step as fast as he could. To see the murderous seen of Karin body slashed up in scars and covered in blood. Also, to watch Karin's soul cry a bit, wipe her tears, and see each other. It was not a pretty sight to see at all for the one they love. Karin to say her first words when they had they're reunion is "Help Me" in a sad tone of fear and sadness. He shocked to see her grow so much and the scene he knew to fear the rest of his life. While, the gruesome hollow said "Now the feast has leveled up a lot more than I expected! How Fun indeed!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! It will most satisfy my hunger. So… DIE puny beings!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" As Toshiro snapped from the death of his one love to save her soul will be enough to make him "live" on. "You MONSTER!!!!! Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru_!!!" _As Toshiro there changed the weather with a black depressing feeling behind it and therefore use his chain to wrap it around the hollow's neck. To crush it into little tiny-like crystal piece of ice as he pulled…


	3. 3 Rukongai

Sorry that I took long this is the new update. If I'm taking long for the next chapter it will be never be more than a month as well as for the others after. I need a break ya know. Also, I am sorry if this chapter was short I will make sure of it Chapter 4 will be longer. If I made a mistake notify me please to change and be specific. But don't be so harsh about it. The funs about to begin... o.0

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!

(**_Histugaya's POV_**)

This is the very few times I had cried and worst it's in front of Karin. How horrible to see her since so long in this state. I wish I could kill myself right now…..

(**_Karin's POV_**)

Why is Toshiro crying? I thought the tears were like jewels beautiful yet sad. It made me what too. But I don't know why? To continue on with the story… As we see Shiro-chan crying there was awkwardness and a long silent darkness behind it all unknown to be revealed. As he came towards me with his sword. And you know what's weird he pressed against my fore head with a heavy feeling kick my forehead. I felt like I was knocked out. By a weird pressure to it. The last thing I heard was "I will find you.".….

* * *

"Where am I?" As I looked around to see around black and nothing more not a thing or a sound. Till I heard a female voice say "You're in the Waiting World until you get to Rukongai." As I looked to see beside me no one and asked who was that. To hear nothing.

* * *

And you know the freaky thing was as I rubbed my eyes to see around me small houses from ancient times or something. I got up and noticed I was lying on the ground and to myself in a black kimono with a white sash warp around my waist. Also, my hair in a black headband which was kind-of cute with a white lily behind my ear. I was a bit embarrassed to tell you the truth to see people looking at me. So I began getting up and ran away for the crowd to get behind a house with flower surrounding it. "How Embarrassing was that?!" "I thought you were pretty cute for a newbie." I was freaked out to see a boy my age with black hair ruling around hair like it has been brushed or combed in weeks. And he was wearing a brown kimono with back strips warping round it. With a black sash to add a detail.

* * *

To speed up the storyline I asked who he was. He said his name was Albert Johnson and he came from England. Including, that I asked where I was to my surprise we were at a place called Rukongai district 57. As he went along talking about it which was weird and I asked again why I was here. He said I was here because I died and at that exact moment to my surprise and fear to the question. I suddenly noticed a guy with a kimono just like my brother Ichigo had. And asked who he was and he said "Soul Reaper"…


	4. 4 What happens now?

Hi, everyone now I finally update it as you can see. Well, let's continue on with the story. The **bold** letters are Karin zanpakutō which she think is her "conscience". The so called "conscience" told Karin her name which as Karin thinks she is weird because her "conscience" has a name. And she knew this during Ichigo was a soul reaper when he was living. Also, since Karin had strong spiritual pressure which she always kept BTW. Oh, and if I write her Zanpakuto all wrong. Please just pretend it means willpower, sincerity, or sprit. "Grandpa" was not mention in the last chapter just to explain Albert introduces her to him after the unusual incident. To this reason he is like a guardian or a real grandpa to Karin since she doesn't have one I think. Including, BTW no one told her how do you know if you have a Zanpakuto. Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (To those who don't know BTW is By The Way and "*Something*" what they're doing)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!

Next Morning:

(Karin's POV)

I finally know what Ichi-nii is and more. I never really thought this is where people died and go to just simply strange. How bothersome this is. I wonder how Ichi-nii is doing now since he went to ~college. As her so called said everyone. I hope Yuzu and goat-beard are not sad that I well… died.

**Hey, Karin cheer up and get up it's morning. We both need to figure out how contact Ichi-nii or Toshiro and by we need to ask Grandpa or Albert. **

All right, just shut it, kokoro. Why does today have to so bright and sunny? Oh well. Got to get up.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Karin:*yawn*

Albert: Could you shut up I want to go to sleep just a bit longer.

Karin: You're so ~Lazy!!!!! *whipers, but is heard by Albert* Weirdo

Albert*Eyes wide open and awake* …….You're just dumb!!!!!!!! Tomboy.!

Karin: Says the one who takes so long to use a lame comeback line.

Albert: Whatever *goes back to sleep*

Karin: *gets up to see Grandpa* Hey Gramps

Grandpa: Hi, Karin. How are you?

Karin: Fine, just a bit sleepy. I have a question I still don't know Shinigamis. The question is… Where are the Shinigamis anyway? I'm just wondering. *silence*. . . . . . .

* * *

Grandpa: Well, to tell you the truth there in this area… I goodness I seem to have forgotten. Ah, I see their behind this huge wall protected by a gigantic guy which strange I always forget his name from dangerous people or people like us for example. And the only way to pass him is by defeating him which is really hard.I wonder why I keep forgetting things involving

* * *

(Karin's POV)

I'm so screwed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Karin so what you only saw the "gigantic guy" once. He probably just a sissy.**

What happens if you're wrong and I get crushed or worst killed again. This is just plain bullshit.

**Get a hold of yourself, Karin I got a idea. **

What is that?

**Why don't you use your freakishly enormous reiatsu**** on him to make him fall down? It is down-right big. Suck it up and find your bro and Shiro-chan.**

Your right I can take him down it is pretty big energy. Toshiro, Ichi-nii I will find you . . . . . .


	5. 5 Hell Butterfly

* * *

If I was late SORRY!!! If not . . ., Okay. Let's go on with the story. Oh, if you're wondering in the first chapter why Karin did not kill the hollow was because she was worried about Yuzu. Just figure it yourself and you'll understand what I mean. You're smart! To add, sorry as well about not writing about Shiro-chan's POV after so long. So lucky for he'll show up. Also, Hyōrinmaru for Toshiro's POV is in bold and initialize letters so you won't get confused with Kokoro. Look at the end for more details . . . . . . .

_**Careful sad included.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!

Karin:*goes to gate and sees a "really "big guy*

(Karin's POV)

Crap. . . . . So that's the guy?

**Holy Crap!!! That guy is huge and bigger than I imagined ever! It's creepy. But Karin we'll take him out. It's easy as one-two-three. RIGHT?! . . .**

Maybe, or not?

**It's not like we're going to probably die or anything like that?**

. . . . . . . .

* * *

Jidanbō: What're you doing here?

Karin: I . . . I need to enter.

Jidanbō: Well, if you so you're gonna have to past through me then.

Karin: . . . . . . . *widens eyes*

Karin: Isn't there any othere way besides that? *stutters:Hahaha*

Jidanbō: Nope! But why do you want to come in? Or is something besides that like become a shinigami.

Karin: Na , just have to see . . .

Jidanbō: Oh, by the way names Jidanbō.

Karin: Cool! But I just need to . . .

Jidanbō: Why are you here? SPEAK UP LOUDER, YOUR TOO SMALL FOR ME TO HEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Karin: OKAY,OKAY!!!!!!!!!!! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jidanbō: Finally you can speak up you me.

Karin: WHAT THE HELL!!!!! A while ago you could here me fine and now you have a problem!.

Jidanbō: Yep, that tends to happen at small period of times.

Karin: Okay . . Well, I need to find my brother and Toshiro.

Jidanbō: Captain Hitsugaya and . . . Who's your brother anyway?

Karin: Ichigo Kurosaki

Jidanbō: Really?! . . . . *remembers Ichigo, finally* WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Karin: Yeah?

Jidanbō: Who are you?

Karin: Karin Kurosaki

* * *

(In the 10th Division Squad cabin)

(Toshiro's POV)

Why did I let Karin? I should have been there sooner. I feel pathetic, sad, and hurt. Why did she have to die?

Toshiro: *cries*

_**It's okay master. Don't think of yourself so lowly in that matter. So wipe away those tears. And do some practice with me or work to keep your mind off Karin.**_

Toshiro: *wipes away tears*

You're right I'll do some improve my skills with you. But it still hurts . . . my heart.

_**I know master Hitsugaya.**_

Toshiro: *notices Hell Butterfly comes in*

Hell Butterfly: All captains I've been notify someone outside the gates in Rukongai is trying to get and see either Captain Kurosaki or Captain Hitsuagaya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!

The reason why Hyōrinmaru says "_**And do some practice with me or work to keep your mind off Karin."**_

And by work he means his paperwork is because even though he's sitting on his is seat. First time ever, (I think) he isn't doing any of his work.

I don't just gotta say that.

If you still haven't figure out about why Karin didn't kill the hollow was because . . . . . . . . .. she was worried that her spirtual pressure might getout of control and hurt Yuzu.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!For now, at least. . . . .Bye!


End file.
